Trinity of the Naboo
by A.P. Pharaoh
Summary: AU A difference in a bet during a podrace, changes the entire history of the galaxy. How does this affects Anakin's life from what we know today? Who will be saved and who will lost to the sands of time? Guess who is back!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Star Wars. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.

**Chapter 1**

It was the morning after a strong sandstorm had howled it's way through Mos Espa and the twin suns were already climbing high in the sky. Qui-Gon Jinn and Jar Jar Binks strolled into the main hangar of the Mos Espa Podracer arena, seeing quite a bit of activity going on around the different racing pods that were already there. They continued on through the hangar, hearing the clash and shriek of metal on metal echoing throughout the hangar from all the work that was going on. Halfway through the hangar, they were intercepted by a familiar flying Toydarian.

"So it must be understood that our bargain is sealed, outlander," Watto repeated himself for the third time in the last ten minutes. "I'll want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over."

"Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set, and we will be far away from here." Qui-Gon replied.

"Not if your ship belongs to me!" Watto snorted and then laughed. "I warn you, no funny business!"

Qui-Gon kept on walking, his gaze directed elsewhere. "You don't think Anakin will win?"

Watto flew in front of the two, bringing them to a stop in front a racer that had a distinctive X-shape. Wings beating furiously, he motioned to the pilot of the orange racer, a Dug, the same one that had attacked Jar Jar two days earlier.

"Don't get me wrong," Watto announced. "I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your species." His snaggletoothed mouth tightened. "But Sebulba there is going to win, I think."

"Why?"

"Because he always wins!" The Toydarian broke into a fit of laughter as a result of his own cleverness. "I'm betting everything on Sebulba!"

"I'll take that bet." Qui-Gon stated.

"You what?" Watto questioned in astonishment.

"I'll wager my new racing pod against..." Qui-Gon trailing off a little. "Against, say, the boy and his mother."

"No pod is worth two slaves! Not by a long shot!" Watto sneered. The blue wings were a blur as he flitted this way and that in outrage.

Qui-Gon stood there, trying to think of what he could do to get both Anakin and Shmi, but his thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Jar Jar there, who was motioning to him, indicating that he wanted to discuss something with him. After Jar Jar had discussed his idea with Qui-Gon, and after thinking it through, he decided that it might work.

"I have new wager." Qui-Gon stated. "How about my new racing pod, along with my life and that of my companion life, against the boy and his mother."

Watto paused for a brief second. "Deal!" Watto clapped Qui-Gon's hand and flew off muttering something about 'foolish outlanders'.

They both turned to watch Watto fly down the hangar, when they caught sight of Anakin, riding an eopie with Padmé behind him, and towing one of the Radon-Ulzer engines. Right beside them was Anakin's friend, Kitster riding an eopie with Shmi, towing the other Radon-Ulzer engine. They, along with R2-D2 and C-3PO, stopped in front of their stall about twenty feet away from Qui-Gon and Jar Jar. Seconds later, Watto appeared beside them.

"Better stop your friend's betting or I'll be owning them for along time." Watto said laughing, before moving on.

"What did he mean by that?" Anakin asked when Qui-Gon was beside them.

"I'll tell you later." Qui-Gon stated before helping Shmi down. Anakin and Padmé just looked at each other with confusion in their eyes before shrugging their shoulders and getting off the eopie.

-A-

It was mid-morning and the arena was filled with thousands of beings, all of whom had turned out to watch the race. The stands were a sea of color and movement, while sound filled the desert air in and around the arena. Vendors had started walking up and down the aisles, stopping every once in a while to sell food and drinks to the spectators. All of a sudden, cheers sprang up from the crowd as the racers came out of the main hangar and started lining up on the track, along with their standard bearers, each carrying a flag that represented the pilot and the sponsor. During the process of lining up the racers, Jabba the Hutt and his entourage had arrived in the royal box at the top of the stands. Minutes later he lifted up his arms and greeted the crowd.

"Chowbaso!" Jabba rumbled. "Tam ka chee Boonta rulee ya, kee madd ahdrudda du wundee!"

The introductions of the pilots started, and Anakin was listening to the introductions waiting for his name to be called out. He turned back to his racer and saw his mother standing there in front of him, as calm and determined as she could be. She bent down to give him a hug and kiss, with a few words of encouragement.

"Be safe, Annie," she told him.

"I will, mom. I promise."

She smiled a warm and reassuring smile, then moved away. He went back to work on connecting everything saw out of the corner of his eye that Sebulba had wandered over and, as stealthily as possible, banged on a stabilizer before looking around. After confronting Sebulba, Anakin found Padmé behind (him?) an encouraging look in her eyes. She bent down and kissed Anakin's cheek, then hugged him while she whispered.

"You carry all of our hopes."

Anakin whispered back with confidence. "I won't let you down."

Padmé moved away, heading towards the viewing platform where his mother waited.. Anakin finished with the last of the connections and started to get situated in the pod, as Qui-Gon stood by to help.

"All set Annie?" the Jedi Master asked calmly. The boy in question just nodded his head, looking at Qui-Gon. "Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts."

He then put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled. "May the Force be with you, Annie." He then moved away and towards the viewing platform. After a small confrontation with the young handmaiden, Qui-Gon watched as the podracers came to life and the start of the race was only moments away.

'Steady, Anakin,' he thought. 'Concentrate.'

The light over the starting line flashed green.

The race had begun.

-A-

As the viewing platform slowly lowered it's self to the ground, it's occupants saw the crowd surge towards Anakin's racer, hoping to congratulate the person who won the race mere moments before. The crowd hoisted the boy up and carried him away, chanting and shouting his name. The viewing platform settled and the occupants unloaded and rushed off towards the crowd, while Qui-Gon turned and headed towards where he thought he would find Watto. As soon as Watto caught sight of Qui-Gon, he became furious and flew at the Jedi Master.

"You! You swindled me!" He said shaking with rage. "You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything!"

"Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose." Qui-Gon replied calmly. "Bring the hyperdrive parts to the main hanger right away. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the boy and his mother."

At that, Watto got even more infuriated and flew right up to Qui-Gon's face. "You can't have them! It wasn't a fair bet!"

Qui-Gon just looked at him with an icy stare. "Would you like to discuss this with the Hutts? I'm sure they would be happy to settle the matter."

Watto jerked away quickly as if he had just gotten burned, and turned his hate-filled eyes onto the Jedi Master. "No! No, no more tricks! Take them both and be gone!"

Watto flew out of the box furious. Qui-Gon watched him leave, then left the box for the racetrack, thinking about things. If he had been more aware of his surroundings, he would have caught sight of the Sith probe droid that was trailing after him. As he entered the hangar, he found Anakin under the care of Shmi and Padmé, both of whom were wiping his face trying to get the dirt and smoke off, while complimenting him and congratulating him on his win. After a few more minutes, Shmi hugged and kissed Anakin's cheek, then moved away. Taking her place, Padmé also gave him a hug and kiss on his other cheek. It was during this that Qui-Gon returned, smiling as he watched the joy, happiness, and love that surrounded the small boy.

"Padmé, Jar Jar, let's go," he ordered abruptly. "We've got to get these parts back to the ship."

Padmé hugged and kissed Anakin one last time before climbing onto one of the eopies behind Qui-Gon, taking a hold of his waist. Jar Jar had gotten on the second one, without too much trouble, except almost slipping off at first.

"I'll return midday," Qui-Gon promised, before leaving with Jar Jar, R2-D2, and the parts trailing behind them.

The company rode out of Mos Espa into the Tatoonie desert with R2-D2 leading the way, rolling in front of them at a steady pace. They finally made it to the Queen's transport without any incident and unloaded the parts and passengers. Obi-Wan met them outside of the ship.

"I was getting worried," he announced.

"Start getting this hyperdrive generator installed," he ordered. "I'm going back. I have some unfinished business."

"Business?" Obi-Wan echoed.

"I won't be long." Qui-Gon stated, before turning and riding off before Obi-Wan could comment on it.

-A-

Anakin was approaching the connector to Mos Espa Way when a Rodian youngster, who was twice as big as he was, blocked his way. The Rodian youngster sneered and taunted him, claiming that Anakin had cheated and that there was no way aslave could win anything. At that, Anakin began to seethe, barely keeping his emotions in check, but he managed to steal himself away from the Rodian youngster and continued on towards the connector where he ran into Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon had seen what had happened and he put a hand on Anakin's shoulder and told him that he did well not starting a fight and walking away instead. They both continued towards the boy's home and, as the hovel came into sight, Qui-Gon brought out a pouch that was filled with credits.

"These are yours," he said. "I sold the pod." He paused here before continuing. "To a particularly surly and rather insistent Dug."

Anakin accepted the bag, grinning at Qui-Gon's description. He ran up the steps and burst through the door, while Qui-Gon followed silently.

"Mom, mom!" He said excitedly. "Guess what! Qui-Gon sold the Pod! Look at all the money we have!"

"Oh, my goodness," she said in disbelief. "That's wonderful, Annie!"

"Annie has been freed," he said.

"What?" His eyes going wide.

"You are no longer a slave."

Shmi was staring at Qui-Gon in shock, disbelief was written across her face. Anakin was jumping up and down, excited about being free. She reached out to Anakin and pressed him to her.

"Now you can make your dreams come true, Annie," She said. "You're free."

She released him and turned to Qui-Gon. "Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?"

The Jedi Master hesitated for a second. "Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. You are strong with the Force, Annie, but the Council will most likely not accept you. Now, go get packed."

Anakin turned to leave, before turning back. "What about mom? Is she free too? You're coming, aren't you, mom?"

Qui-Gon and Shmi exchanged a worried glance, but that soon disappeared. "Your mother is also free."

A minute after the shock wore off, both mother and son were jumping up and down, excited about their new-found freedom and the possibilites that lay ahead for them. Qui-Gon just stood there smiling, watching both of them. After a few minutes, he was finally able to get them to pack all of their things, before the three of them walked out the house, never looking back, leaving Mos Espa and their old lives behind.

-A-

**A/N:** I want to thank my beta reader MissCHSparkles, she has been amazing in helping me out with this. She makes me think about the different scenes and events that will pop in the story and how they will turn out. Oh, please post a review. It will only take a minute of your time to tell me what you think of the story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Star Wars, unless it is of my own creation.

**Chapter 2**

After packing up all of the belongings that they had, which wasn't much, they went off to Watto's shop to finish up the paperwork for their freedom. After the paperwork was finished and the transmitters that had bonded Anakin and his mother to slavery were then deactivated permanently, they said their farewells to Watto, but they could hear the Toydarian still grumbling about the unfairness of the bets. They were soon on the main street, heading out of Mos Espa towards the ship that would take them away from the planet that was a prison all their life.

They traveled quite a while through the desert over hills, through valleys, until they reached the crest of the hill overlooking a small, flat valley of sand and rock. There sitting in the middle of the valley was the ship, reflecting the blue sky from the top half, while the bottom reflected the sand below. They hurriedly went down the hill and made it to the bottom of the valley before Qui-Gon suddenly turned around to see a black speeder bearing down on them.

"Drop, both of you!" Qui-Gon shouted, before activating his lightsaber.

Both Anakin and Shmi dropped to the sand as the speeder whipped overhead, barely missing both of them as it headed for Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master was in a defensive stance with his lightsaber in two hands ready for an attack. The speeder bore down on him, before the rider was on top of Qui-Gon, wheeling the speeder to the side at the last moment, closing off the thruster, and leaping out of the seat, all in one swift movement. The rider's lightsaber was activated and was already slicing at the Jedi Master even before the rider's feet were on the ground. Qui-Gon was surprised at how fast and relentless the rider was, he was barely able to block the attacks with his lightsaber. Both Anakin and Shmi got up off the sand and watched what was happening not too far from them, with Shmi holding onto Anakin. Qui-Gon saw them standing there, while holding off the rider.

"Get to the ship!" he shouted to them. "Tell them to take off! Go!"

In a split second, both mother and son took off as fast as they could to ship and they managed to make it up the ramp and onto the ship where they found Padme . When Padme caught sight of them, her eyes went wide.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble!" the boy blurted out, still trying to catch his breath. "He says to take off, now!"

Padme told them to follow her and they raced into the cockpit, while Anakin was trying to tell her what had happened. The pilot and a young man, dressed in a Jedi uniform turned towards them clearly wondering who they were.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble," Padme announced quickly. "He says to take off."

The Jedi was on his feet at once and was looking out the cockpit viewports trying to find Qui-Gon.

"I don't see anything," the pilot said, looking out onto the land.

"There!" The Jedi caught sight of movement. "Take off now! Fly us low over there!"

The man called Ric hit a few switches and had the the big repulsorlifts kicked in with a low growl, and the ship lifted off and wheeled smoothly about.

"Right there," the Jedi pointed out.

They could see Qui-Gon now, still engaged in battle with the black rider surging back and forth across the flats, lightsabers flashing brightly with each blow. Ric took the ship towards them quickly, skimming the ground barely higher than a speeder. His hand slid over the controls before swinging the ship around and the combatants disappeared from view in a swirl of sand. They all watched the viewscreen for any signs of Qui-Gon, then he appeared on the ramp before grabbing a strut. Ric hissed his approval, before moving the ship away as fast as possible from the rider and the planet, while raising the loading ramp up, leaving the black rider to watch with frustration in his yellow eyes.

Qui-Gon managed to scramble up the rampway and into the ship before the hatch sealed and the Nubian ship began to accelerate through the atmosphere and into space. He took a minute to catch his breath and brush the sand off, before heading to the cockpit where he figured everyone had gathered. Entering the cockpit, he saw that several of them had a worried look on their faces and he couldn't tell who was most worried, Anakin, his padawan, or Shmi.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked, his face mirroring his concern.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I think so. That was a surprise I won't forget about."

"What was that thing?" Obi-Wan pressed, brow furrowed.

The Jedi Master shook his head. "I'm not sure. Whoever or whatever he was, he was trained in the Jedi arts. I believe he was after the Queen."

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Shmi asked with worry in her voice.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace," Qui-Gon answered while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I have no doubt that he knows were we are going. If he found us once, he will find us again. But we will be patient." He took a few steps, before turning everyone.

"Anakin and Shmi Skywalker meet Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon introduced. "Obi-Wan Kenobi meet Anakin and Shmi Skywalker. The driod below is C-3PO, a protocol driod that Anakin here built."

"Ready," the pilot announced over his shoulder.

"Let's hope the hyperdrive works and that Watto doesn't get the last laugh."

Standing behind Ric, the group watched silently as he slid his hands to the controls and activated the hyperdrive. There was a sharp whine and all the stars that had filled the viewport turned into long streamers as the ship went into hyperspace smoothly, leaving the planet Tatooine behind.

- N -

Night had fallen over the planet of Naboo, but the silence in the city of Theed exceeded even that normally experienced by those anticipating sleep. The only activity of the city was happening in the ornately adorned throne room once used by Queen Amidala, but now it is under the control of the Trade Federation. The activity was the sentencing of Governor Sio Bibble, by Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, several other Neimoidians, and a vast amount of battle driods armed with blasters to keep the prisoners in line.

Nute Gunray came into the room sitting on a mechno-chair. It carried him to Sio Bibble and the other Naboo officials, where the Governor faced Gunray with anger and determination, his eye challenging the Viceroy.

"When are you going to give up this pointless strike?" Gunray snapped in irritation, displaying his displeasure.

"I will give it up when the Queen is-"

"Your Queen is gone. Your people are starving!"

"The Naboo will never be intimidated, not even at the cost of innocent lives," Bibble stated.

"You should be worry more about yourself, Governor!" Gunray cut Bibble off sharply. "The odds are against you and you are going to die sooner than your people! Take him away!"

Battle driods around the prisoners came up and seperated Sio Bibble from the rest of the officials, and started to take him out of the throne room.

"You will gain nothing from the invasion! Nothing!" Bibble stated. "The people will not live in tyranny..."

No one heard the rest as the door closed. The rest of the officials filed out after him silent and dejected. The Neimoidian watched them for a moment before turning to OOM-9 as the commander of the battle driods stepped forward for a report.

"Viceroy, my troops are in position to begin the search of these rumored underwater villages. They shall not stay hidden for long."

Nute Gunray nodded and dimissed him while thinking how well this invasion went. The only thing left to do was for the Sith Lords to bring him the Queen, but he knew he wouldn't be happy until all this was over.

- N -

It had been several hours since the Queen's ship had entered hyperspace, and during that time, Qui-Gon had given Anakin a book on what it is like to be a Jedi, called The Jedi Enchiridion. He had started reading the book and found it very interesting. After reading a chapter or two, Anakin had set the book down and sat in a corner of the central chamber, trying to decide how to get warm, since everyone else was asleep. Jar Jar slept to one side, stretched out in a chair, head back snoring loudly, while his mother was fast alseep on a cushioned seat. C-3PO and R2-D2 were resting as well with little lights blinking softly.

Anakin just stared into the darkness of the room trying to get to sleep, but still wasn't able to and he was trying think what he could do. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a slim figure entering the room, and he watched as the light of a viewscreen illuminated Padme's soft face. She was dressed in her flame-like handmaiden dress, standing there as if carved from stone, watching a recording of a man pleading to the Queen to return home to save her people from starvation and free them. After the recording had shut off, Padme stood there with her head bent for a few minutes before looking up in his direction as if she sensed him watching. She turned quickly toward him and approached him while picking up a blanket from a chair. As she knelt beside him, he could see that her beautiful face was tired and careworn. He tried to stop his shivering but was left huddled before her.

"Are you alright, Annie?" she asked softly.

"It's very cold," he managed to whisper to her.

She smiled and took the blanket in her hands, covered him, and tucked it about him. "You're from a warm planet, Annie. A little too warm for my tastes. Space is very cold."

Anakin nodded, pulling the blanket tighter. "You seem sad," he said.

"The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering and dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene or it won't be pretty," she stated with concern. "I'm not sure what will happen." She looked away and stared off into space.

"I don't know what will happen to me, either," he said kind of worried. "I just don't know."

He reached into a pocket and pulled out a intricately carved wooden pendant. "I made this for you. So you can remember me. I carved it out of japor snippet. It will bring you good fortune."

She took it and studied it for a moment, then slipped it around her neck.

"It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you." Her face lifted with a smile. "How could I forget my future husband?"

She looked down again and fingered the pendant thoughtful. "Many things will change once we reach Coruscant, Annie, but my caring for you will not be one of them."

Anakin only nodded. "I know, and I won't stop caring for you, either."

Padme just sat down by him, drew him against her and held him close, while covering them with the blanket. After a few minutes, Anakin drifted off to sleep with his head lying on Padme's shoulder, and she follow him off to sleep soon after. Hours later, Handmaiden Eirtae entered the central chamber looking for Padme and found her sleeping in a corner with the young boy that they heard about. She smiled at the pair, thinking how cute they were. She left swiftly and was back moments later with a porta-cam, she had taken several photos, but the flash of the last photo woke Padme up. Not wanting to be caught taking pictures, Eirtae hid the porta-cam in a inner pocket of her overjacket. She straightened up and moved closer to the Padme.

"Sorry to wake you, but you need to be in the Queen's chamber," Eirtae whispered softly.

"Alright, thanks Eirtae." Padme replied sleepily.

"You know. You two look cute sleeping together there!" teased Eirtae and got the result she wanted. Padme blushed at that comment, before slowly moving out from underneath Anakin, laying him down and covering him back up She turned and walked out with Eirtae at her side.

"Don't you dare say a thing to the other girls!" Padme said to Eirtae before entering the Queen's chambers, while Eirtae behind her just smiled. 'The other girls will know, but you don't need to know that.'

-N-

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who read the story and also those who have reviewed as well.

**Morgothrond:** I have thought of possibly having a flashback, but with the way I want the story to go, it just didn't fit at all.

**Annieisawsome:** Yes, I have seen many people shorten Anakin's name down to Ani and Annie. I'll have to check that out, but thank you for the heads up.

**KittyVampire: **You will be surprised by the changes that will take place in the story. I hope I can keep you guessing. :)

The third chapter is still in the works, and should be done with everything by Tuesday or Wednesday next week. So, I hope all of you will be satisfy with this chapter till then. Also, I want to thank my beta reader, MissCHSparkles, for another amazing job. Finally, please post a review, it will only take a minute for you to tell me what you think. Thank you and May the Force Be With You!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of Star Wars, unless it is of my own creation.

**Chapter 3**

After coming out of hyperspace, Anakin was able to get his first glimpse of the planet called Coruscant. Coruscant was different from some the other planets that he had heard and seen images of when he talked to some the space pilots back on Tatoonie. The other planets had soft blue and white shades of color that showed untouched earth, whereas Coruscant had a strange silvery glow that suggested reflection of light off of metal. Anakin could clearly see from the veiwport in the cockpit of Queen Amidala's transport, that Coruscant had become a planet of skyscrapers, gleaming metal spires reaching far into sky like a forest as far as the eye can see. The boy continued to stare at the city-planet in awe, looking for any kind difference from the skyscrapers, and finding none. He turned to Ric Olie in the pilot's seat with the same expression and Ric smiled.

"Coruscant, capital of the Republic, the whole planet is one big city." He winked. "Truly a nice place to visit, but you won't catch me living there."

"It's so huge!" the boy whispered.

They were joined by several escort ships before dropping into the landfall and cruised slowly through the maze of buildings, moving along the magnetic guidance lines that directed the flying ships. Ric was explaining how everything worked to Anakin, who listened with half an ear, his attention was still clearly held by the city outside the viewport. Behind them were the two Jedi, who were looking at a screen, Jar Jar Binks, and his mother who was looking out the viewport with the same expression as his own.

The Queen's transport slowly moved out of the landfall traffic towards a landing dock that was floating near a cluster of huge buildings. The ship docked with a soft bump on the floating platform, its anitgrav clamps locking into place. Both Anakin and his mother Shmi, joined Queen Amidala and her handmaidens that were already waiting at the entry way. Anakin gave Padme a quick smile, before he and his mother followed close on the heels of the Jedi Master as he moved to the hatchway.

The hatch slid open and the ramp lowered, that allowed the Jedi Knights, Anakin, Shmi, and Jar Jar Binks to exit from the ship into the sunlight of Coruscant. The small group approached the two men clothed in robes of office of the Republic Senate just a little ways from the ramp, flanked by a contingency of Republic guards. The Jedi approached and bowed, followed by the others in a formal greeting.

Queen Amidala appeared behind them, dressed in her black and gold robes with her feathered headpiece lending height and flow to her movements as she approached. Her handmaidens surrounded her, dressed in their cloaks of crimson with their faces barely visible in the shadows of their hoods, and they were escorted by chief of security, Captain Panaka, and his complement of Naboo guards.

Queen Amidala stopped before the two men, her eyes shifting to the man known as Senator Palpatine, who bowed in welcome, hands clasped in the folds of his robes.

"Welcome Your Majesty! It is a great relief to see you alive and well." he offered with a smile.

Shmi shifted a little after hearing that and seeing a slight difference in the smile from a normal sincere smile, the only thought in her mind was not to trust the man at all.

After listening to the introductions, Anakin recognized Padme staring out at him from beneath her concealing hood. When he turned towards her, she gave him a wink, and he felt himself blush a little, which didn't go unnoticed. A couple other handmaidens saw the byplay of the two and they were having a hard time trying to conceal their amusement by shifting a little.

Palpatine had since moved to the Queen's side, indicating towards an air shuttle that was off to the side. They started moving towards it, while Shmi, Anakin, and Jar Jar start to follow before stopping to see that the Jedi didn't follow them. Anakin glanced back at Qui-Gon, not certain where they are suppose to go, but he soon got his answer. The Queen and her retinue slowed in response, before Amidala motioned for them to join them, while Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. Several minutes later they were in the air shuttle and were heading through the maze, flying close to some buildings, and were soon coming upon a cluster of buildings, before landing at a smaller inlet platform.

They disembarked after landing and were soon escorted by Palpatine to his quarters, a portion of which had been made ready for the Queen and her entourage. Anakin, Shmi, and Jar Jar were given a room and a chance to clean up and were left alone.

"Anakin, come here." Shmi called him over to the balcony.

"Yes mom." He said making his way over.

She brought him in front her and he leaned against her while she held him, while looking out at the massive city before them, trying to adjust from the sands of Tatoonie. After a little while, Shmi bent down while turning Anakin to face her and looked into his eyes.

"Annie, you need to be careful around that Senator, Palpatine I think was his name," she told her son. "I don't trust him at all. I caught something in the way he acted and the way he talked, it reminded me of... Never mind that, Anakin."

"I will, mom."

After a time, they were collected by Handmaiden Eirtae, who was quite friendly with them, was updating them on what was happening and what could possibly happen. She left them in the waiting room that was just Palpatine's office, before she disappeared back into the office. The doors to the senator's office were open, and they could see clearly inside. The Queen was present, who was now dressed in a gown of purple velvet, and a fan-shaped crown with ornate beadwork and tassels rested upon her head. She was sitting in a chair, listening to Palpatine speak, while her handmaidens stood to one side, in their crimson robes and the hoods drawn close about them.

The conversation within the office was clearly one-sided, as Senator Palpatine was gesturing animatedly as he paced around the room, whereas the Queen was as still as stone. Anakin wished that he could hear what was being said and he could tell that his mom and Jar Jar was thinking the same thing. A little later, Captain Panaka walked past them and entered the office, blocking the view from for a moment.

Anakin was held back, by his mother, from trying to get close to hear what was being said. He was a little put out, but Shmi just whispered that some stuff should be left alone and Anakin just sighed knowing that she was right.

-A-

After a bit of time, the Queen had turned her head a little to glance out the glass doors to see her three guests sitting trying to find something to occupy their time. She happened to catch Shmi's eye and was sent a confused look, but missed when they turned into a understanding look.

Her eyes then rested on Anakin wishing that she could just go out there, tell him who she really is, and just be kids. She finally turned her head and eyes back to the Senator that was still going on about the Senate, the bureaucrats, and Chancellor Valorum.

" Our only other choice would be to submit the matter to the courts..." He said before being interrupted.

" There is no time for that," the Queen interrupted quickly, with a hint of anger in her voice. "The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate." She purposefully shifted, creating an edge that had sharpened her words. "Our people are dying Senator, more of them each day. We must do something quickly. We must stop the Trade Federation before it gets even more worse."

Palpatine leaned back into his seat with a stern look. "To be realistic about the matter, I believe we are going to have to accept that the Trade Federation is now in control, for the time being at least."

Queen Amidala stood quickly, while shaking her head. "That is something I cannot do, Senator."

They both stared each other down in silence, eyes locked, before Palaptine had turned eyes away after a few minutes. After that, the Queen gracefully moved away from the Senator and out the Senator's office with her Handmaidens surrounding her, towards her suite.

-A-

There was an area where there was no towering skyscrapers, instead there was massive pyramid with multiple spires rising skyward from its flat top. It was known as the Jedi Temple, which housed the Jedi Knights and their students, the whole of the order engaged in contemplation and study of the Force, in codification of its dictates and mastery of its disciplines, while in training to serve the greater good it embedded.

In the central spire, held a room that was designated as the Jedi Council room. The Council itself was in session, its doors closed, where its proceedings were hidden from the eyes and ears of all but fourteen people. Twelve of them were seasoned veterans that were called the Jedi Masters, some humans and some nonhuman, the final two Jedi were guests and they were Qui-Gon Ginn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon was studying the face of his listeners as he gave his report, trying to get a sense from any of them as to what he was saying. He continued on for a little while longer, before giving his conclusion.

"My conclusion," he finished, "is that the one who attacked me on Tatoonie is a Sith Lord."

"A Sith Lord?" Mace Windu finally asked, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the Council.

"Impossible!" snapped Ki-ADi-Mundi. "The Sith have been gone for a millennium!"

They continued to discuss the possibility and should be done. The final order for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was stay with the Queen of Naboo and protect her in the most certain case that the attacker would reveal himself again. After that, they both were dismissed, but Qui-Gon stayed where he was standing. After being acknowledged again, Qui-Gon told them about Anakin, how he came to be, and what he could possibly be, the Chosen One in the prophecy. He concluded that Anakin should be tested to be trained as a Jedi and he was granted that the boy be brought before them.

-A-

Shmi, Anakin, and Jar Jar Binks saw the Queen rise from her seat and her handmaidens surrounding her as she started towards them. They rose up before the Queen was about to exit the room and watched as the Queen walked by. They didn't noticed that she slowed just a fraction as she passed by them, signaling one of her handmaidens.

"Why don't you come with us," Handmaiden Rabe said to them without a change of outward appearance. "We will have more privacy in the Queen's chambers."

They fell in line behind the handmaidens beside a couple security guards who just glanced at them, before turning their attention to their surroundings. After traveling down the corridor and taking a lift up a couple floors, they eventually arrived at the Queen's chambers. Shmi, Anakin, and Jar Jar waited in the common area for the Queen and her handmaidens to come back, to see what will happening next. After a while the Queen appeared dressed in another ensemble, one that clearly showed her status as leader of the Naboo. She emerged wearing a broad shouldered cloak of crimson velvet trimmed with gold lace and a crown of woven cloth horns and tassels with a center plate of gold. The gown and headdress lent both size and majesty, and she walked over to a small sofa-like seat before gesturing that they join her.

Shmi and Anakin went over to take the other sofa-like seat leaving Jar Jar to sit in a chair that brought over by one of the handmaidens. Eirtae and Rabe came to stand on either side of the Queen, to await further orders and maybe get a chance to show some pictures or not. Another handmaiden soon appeared carrying a tray with several cups and a pot of Coruscant's finest tea, along with some biscuits. They were each soon served some tea and biscuits to enjoy, which also helped everyone relax a little, since some of them were still trying process everything.

"How do you like Coruscant so far?" the Queen questioned softly.

"It is, somewhat, overwhelming your Majesty." Shmi answered for all three.

"Yes, it does have that effect," the Queen agreed. "I would like to know, what might be your plans are, now that you have got your freedom?"

"I really don't know your Majesty," answered Shmi. "The only thing I can worry about right now is taking care my little Annie."

"Ah mom." Anakin whined a little. Here Shmi just smiled, which the Queen soon joined in, and if you look closely you could possibly see that the handmaidens around the room were trying to hold in their smiles.

"Yes, I believe that as well," the Queen continued on with a little smile. That caused Shmi to look the Queen and remember that she was Padme the girl that was friends with her son.

"I want to believe that Anakin will be accepted to become a Jedi," Shmi continued. "but being here now and everything, along with a feeling that he won't be accepted."

"But I will be a Jedi, mom!" Anakin stated looking at her.

"I just have that feeling Annie," Shmi told him. "you know it could be true, especially in the past."

The group sat there in silence, just thinking of what the future could hold for them. The Queen shifted a little, in which signaled one of her handmaidens to bring several different objects. Several of them were official looking documents and the other was a small handbook that was a plain looking one. They were set down on the table in front of the Queen.

"There are several items we must discuss," stated Queen Amidala. "Handmaiden Eirtae can take Anakin and start teaching him politics, if that is acceptable."

"Yes, I agree with that." Shmi answered.

Anakin was taken into the next room with some protest, but he did finally agree. After they both left, Shmi turned back to the Queen and was studying her, while the Queen was looking at the documents before her. She could almost always tell what kind of person they are and not just from past experience, but with that feeling she always gets.

"When were you going to tell us that you were Queen Amidala, Padme?"

-A-

**A/N:** I want to say sorry to everyone about not making the deadline. I had to take care of grandparents last week and they didn't have internet service at all, country anyone. Anyway, I don't know when chapter four will be up, it just depends on time. I want to thank my beta, MissCHSparkles, for doing a wonderful job!

**Hieiko:** There will be many changes. I can't tell what they are, you'll just have to use your imagination! I am sure that you will definitely enjoy them and will probably be presently surprised.

**Prodigious-Singleton:** There is a small hint of what she will be doing. I hope you caught it.

Finally, please post a review. It will only take a minute of your time to let me know what you think of this chapter in the story. Thank you!


End file.
